Episode 0131
Big Bird teaches the kids that "Everyone Makes Mistakes" in the season 2 premiere. Grover, Herry Monster, Guy Smiley and Sherlock Hemlock are introduced in this episode, and Farley can be glimpsed at the end. The Buddy and Jim segments are replaced with new segments featuring Larry and Phyllis. Muppeteers Jerry Nelson and Fran Brill joined the Sesame Street cast in the second season. Noggin's edits to this episode are currently unknown, and therefore not all of the segments in this episode are listed. {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Segment !! Description |- | || SCENE 1 || Gordon finds Ernie and Bert arguing over which of them is taller. Big Bird outsizes them both. |- | || Celebrity || Arte Johnson talks about short and tall. |- | || Cartoon || An N-terview with an N |- | || SCENE 2 || Big Bird sings "Everyone Makes Mistakes", followed by a parade of kids. |- | || Song || Joe Raposo sings "J Jump" |- | || SCENE 3 || The cast throws a J from person to person. Cookie Monster eats the J. |- | || Celebrity || Bill Cosby plays twins who recite the alphabet together. |- | || Film || A film of kids riding bikes. |- | || Cartoon || Q -- that funny looking thing. |- | || Celebrity || Arte Johnson talks about Q and U. |- | || Cartoon || A dog learns about U. |- | || Larry & Phyllis || Larry and Phyllis make car noises. |- | || Muppets || Ernie and Bert: Ernie declares that he's "the world's greatest counter of numbers". To prove it, he counts to ten -- but every time Bert interrupts him, Ernie starts over from one. This slowly drives Bert crazy. (Noggin edited the ending, in which Bert bangs his head against the dresser, then runs into the camera screaming!) |- | || SCENE 4 || Susan and Bob play "One of These Things" with Grover. |- | || Muppets || Cookie Monster and Herry sing "Circles". |- | || Celebrity || Arte Johnson pops in for one more word. |- | || Cartoon || Today's Secret Drawing: the letter M |- | || Song || "Fireman, He's Ready to Go" |- | || Cartoon || A polar bear learns what "EXIT" means. |- | || Muppets || Ernie and Bert: Bert complains that he can't sleep, because Ernie left the faucet dripping. Ernie drowns out the sound of the water dripping with louder noises. |- | || Cartoon || A gorilla who knows G words applies for a job. |- | || Celebrity || Carol Burnett demonstrates what you can do with your nose. |- | || Muppets || Guy Smiley hosts the game show "What's My Part?". The contestant is Mr. Nose. The panelists -- Bennett Snerf, Arlene Frantic and Cookie Monster -- don't know what a nose is, because none of them have noses. |- | || SCENE 5 || Oscar the Grouch's grandmother, Granny Grouch, comes to visit. Granny Grouch likes to kiss Oscar on the cheek, because he hates it so much. |- | || Celebrity || The stars of Bonanza -- Michael Landon, Lorne Greene and Dan Blocker -- count up to 20. |- | || Muppets || Grover, lost in a scary forest, sings "I Whistle a Happy Tune" to keep his spirits up. He bumps into a monster -- but it's Cookie Monster, who happily joins in the song. Then they run into a little boy, and they run away, panicked. |- | || Cartoon || K is for kiss. |- | || Muppets || Ernie opens his lunchbox and finds that half of his chicken salad sandwich is missing. Sherlock Hemlock, the world's greatest detective, investigates this fiendish crime. It turns out that Sherlock himself ate half of Ernie's sandwich. |- | || SCENE 6 || Mr. Hooper and Bob wave goodbye. |- 0131 0131